


Lazy Days

by Luthienberen



Category: Murder by Decree (1979)
Genre: Bees, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holmes & Watson Retired Together, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: A glimpse into a summer day in the retired lives of two gentlemen known as Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic, More Holmes





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the following Sherlock Holmes adaptation and 100fandoms prompt plus scenario: _Murder by Decree (1979) and a hot summer day during their retirement_  
>  Written [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 057. Sleeping
> 
> I loved the gentle affectionate relationship between Holmes and Watson in _Murder by Decree (1979)_ , so attempted to emulate it here with a short fluffy retirement era piece.

☆☆☆

Summer in their cottage in Sussex was a long affair, full of green growing plants and flowers in full bloom.

This afternoon was extra special, for the smell of lavender was thick in the air at the bottom of the garden. Next to this patch of purple flowers the grass had grown long and was scattered with daisies, their petals catching the sun in white brilliance. Meanwhile, in the accompanying hedgerows sleeping harvest mice curled up in their nests, hidden from the afternoon heat.

Foxes also snoozed in their burrows whilst high up above, seagulls circled, crying for the nearby coast. The normally vigilant hawks now swooped down to their own nests to await the cooler part of the day, when the summer heat was not so oppressive, and their prey would emerge once more.

In fact, only two creatures moved with determination, only just missing that part of the day “where only mad dogs and Englishmen” would sally forth.

One leant on the arm of the other as they walked slowly, but steadily to the bottom of the garden and towards the arbour, which had been situated to provide an excellent view of this section of the garden and the downs beyond. Near to the arbour a small flowering cherry blossom tree grew, its small white flowers with a central plume of red beautiful in mid-spring and still vibrant in summer.

"Here you are Watson," announced Holmes cheerfully, gently easing Watson down onto the bench nestled within the white arbour, that was decorated with moss-green vines..

Watson carefully released his hold on Holmes' arm with a breathy gasp.

"So much fuss Holmes! Honestly."

His detective merely laughed, and removed his straw hat to place on a handy table. His snowy white hair perfectly matched the daisies in their glory.

"I shall fuss as I please Watson. Now, let us relax and watch our bees."

Watson smiled at that and leaned back as Holmes set a blanket over both their laps. Pressed side by side, clad in white linen and cotton, the two old friends relished the company of the other. Watson could feel the aches throughout his body easing as the fluffy pillows at his back and under him supported a body worn through by action. Action in service of the Queen and by Holmes’ side.

So different from London and the long shadows that still lurked there in the hearts of men and women, especially during a case where the Establishment had sorely tested Watson’s loyalty. Yet Holmes had won the hour at last - a pyrrhic victory - and here, in their cottage of Sussex the past merely came to life in the pages of his books.

They were able to walk or limp away from this past, taking only that which was beneficial. In essence, the great attic of Holmes’ mind was aired and kept the past and present in proper order, while Watson coped through his writings and service to the community.

His little black bag, still supplied a necessary service to a detective given over to beekeeping and its associated perils and joys. These days, Watson’s main danger was standing in for the village doctor when she was on holiday, or tending Holmes or his own person when gardening or preparing their tea became “interesting”. 

Any nightmares retreated under this time of healing and Watson couldn’t be happier beside his dear companion. So, he did as Holmes bid - as ever - and relaxed.

Together they watched their bees buzz about the lavender and through daisy strewn grass, sipping ice-cold lemonade from their cold box and simply enjoying each other's company.

However, soon the heat of the day and the memorising dance of Holmes' bees had Watson sleeping. As such Holmes took turns observing his bees with a notebook and his dear companion with a fond expression.

Retirement was turning out to be quite wonderful and he couldn't imagine a Sussex without his Watson by his side, a garden blooming with their flowers, or humming with their bees, while they ate sweet honey on buttered bread and drank hot tea or sipped cool lemonade.

 _May this never end, but when it does, may we enter the great unknown together_. With that comforting thought and oath, Holmes tucked one arm through Watson's and joined him in an afternoon nap.

Their bees continued their pollinating as they slept, vibrantly happy in the sunshine and the bountiful garden offered up by their wonderful family, and which they gracefully nurtured in return.

**Author's Note:**

> # [Information on Cute Harvest mice](https://www.mammal.org.uk/species-hub/full-species-hub/discover-mammals/species-harvest-mouse/)
> 
> # I was thinking of the [“The Bride” Cherry tree](https://www.rhs.org.uk/Plants/309116/Prunus-The-Bride/Details), apologies for any incorrect horticultural misinterpretation!
> 
> # [My 100fandoms Fic Masterlist On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html) | [My Collection on A03](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Luthy_100Fandoms_Challenge_Fills)


End file.
